


Smashed

by Emily_Targaryen



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Breaking bad - Freeform, F/M, Felina, Gen, Heisenberg - Freeform, Jesse Pinkman - Freeform, crystal blue, smashed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Targaryen/pseuds/Emily_Targaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is set after felina, so if you aren’t finished, they are spoilers (just a warning) <br/> ‘Skyler pick up that damn phone’ the harsh tone rang across the room. It was Marie. Well who else would it be? All the friendships the whites once formed had been smashed into pieces which couldn’t be merely stuck together. Smashed like the crystal blue glass which Walt cooked and smashed on a daily basis. It wasn’t like smashing was a new concept to him.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	Smashed

‘Skyler pick up that damn phone’ the harsh tone rang across the room. It was Marie. Well who else would it be? All the friendships the whites once formed had been smashed into pieces which couldn’t be merely stuck together. Smashed like the crystal blue glass which Walt cooked and smashed on a daily basis. It wasn’t like smashing was a new concept to him.   Skyler didn’t know and never would know where she stood with him; they’d been married for over 16 years. Surely such a profound bond built over years of trust, passion and love couldn’t be smashed into billions of tiny little crystals. But Walt was good at smashing things she thought to herself. He had destroyed everything they’d worked for and she knew that, and could never forgive him for it, he repulsed her. She knew it wasn’t her husband, the combination of chemotherapy and pure greed had hijacked the sweet, intelligent man she vowed too all those years ago , he would be buried deep down under the lies, deception and massacre and skylar knew it was her job to recover what was left of him.

‘Through sickness and health’ 

That phrase always came to mind. They’d got through the cancer as a family, as a unit. However since then he’d become the victim of a whole new sickness. When he had cancer Drugs were the cure, but in this case, drugs we’re the cause of the newly found hubris which encapsulated him. Thinking to herself about how ironic the whole situation, skyler arrived at the realisation that During the past year the man she once felt so close too had rotted away along with the ticking time bomb within his lungs. He’d evolved into a beast, mutated into a monster. This killer was not her husband, he was Heisenberg. He was the danger. He engulfed and possessed Walter White. The brown haired, clean shaved chemistry teacher was in there somewhere, she just had to find him. Along with his hair, he had lost his sanity. Despite this, and the lying, stealing andkilling skyler knew she had to defeat Heisenberg and bring Walt back.   As the blonde haired woman paced round the kitchen, considering whether talking to her sister was a good idea or not, the words spoken to her by that man whom she had become so distant with surged through her mind; 

‘I did it for me, I liked it, and I was good at it, I was really… I was alive’ 

Tears streamed down her face just thinking about it. The thing that hurt most about those famous last words was that it wasn’t Heisenberg talking, her husband was finally speaking his mind. that was the moment she came to the conclusion he was gone, forever.  ‘Skylar I mean it! Pick up the phone or I will come over there myself!’ Hesitantly, she picked up he phone, despite it not being the best time. ‘What now Marie?’ Skylar huffed. Tension rose as did the silence.  ‘Its Walt… He’s finally dead’


End file.
